Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 015
"Eerie Woman!! Unable to Transform" is the fifteenth episode of the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (Toei anime)|Toei Yu-Gi-Oh! anime]]. Summary The Witch's Akelarre At night, in an old, dark and creepy mansion, three girls with cloaks on themselves throw ingredients in a cauldron and recite a chant (based on Macbeth´s poem). A bolt of lightning clashes as they say their words. Kame Game The next day, Yugi is excited that his grandfather, Sugoroku received packs of Magic & Wizards cards. Sugoroku says the card is getting really popular. Shops all over the place are selling out of them. Anzu, who is with Yugi, tells him that she is also learning Duel Monsters. Grandpa decides to give Yuugi and Anzu each a pack of cards as a present. Yugi and Anzu get all excited over the new pack. As they open their packs, a customer walks in the store. Yugi sighs because he already owns the cards from his pack. However, Anzu points out a particular card that interests her and she shows it to Yugi. Yugi recognizes it as "Violet Hecate". Judging by Yugi's reaction, Anzu asks if it is rare and he says it is extremely rare because it's one of the three witch sisters. It is extremely hard to find those cards, Grandpa has never seen such a card before. Anzu decides to give it to Yugi because she thinks that card would be more useful with him. Yugi gladly accepts the gift from Anzu and jumps in happiness. Anzu notices that it's the same kiddish Yugi as always. She wonders where the other Yugi went, the one that saved her? Yugi thanks Anzu for the card. Suddenly, Grandpa notices that the customer that entered the store is missing. He wonders where the customer went. Love Letter At school, Yuugi shows the card to his friends. Jonouchi cannot believe such a card exists, and Miho wants one for herself. They are all interested in learning about Duel Monsters, so Yugi decides to play a game with them. As Yugi reaches for his shoes from his locker, a love letter falls out. Jonouchi and Honda both dive for it. They fight over the love letter while Anzu gets angry, and the letter falls in Miho's hands. She notices that Yugi's name is written on it. Yugi is surprised that it's for him. In the classroom, Yugi sulks in his desk as Jounouchi and Honda demand to see the letter. They grab the letter from Yugi's hands and fight over it again. Anzu gets frustrated and yells at them. The two stop fighting and hand over the letter to Anzu, she reads it out loud. The letter states that author of the letter has feelings for Yugi and she wants to meet up with him just once at Domino Park. It's signed by Risa Kageyama. Miho thinks Yugi is popular with the girls, but Yugi doesn't think so. He doesn't even know who the person is, Jonouchi and Honda think Kageyama Risa is a very unattractive girl. Honda describes her as Frankenstein-like, and says all girls with kana" in their names are like that, Miho realizes that her name has that and she walks away. Realizing what he has done, Honda runs after her. Anzu asks Yugi what he's going to do. Honda tells Yugi to be kind to her. Jounouchi notices that he and Honda are getting along for once. They both laugh. First Encounter In the end Yugi decides to go and he sits on a bench and waits for Risa to show up. Meanwhile Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu and Miho have also went to Domino Park to spy on Yugi and Risa. Anzu can't believe Jounouchi and Honda decided to come after they bad-mouthed her. Suddenly, she feels a very strange feeling, a feeling that irritates her. At last Risa shows up. Anzu notices from the different uniform that Risa comes from Black Rose Girls Academy, a rich girls' school. Risa, who is extremely attractive, walks up to Yugi. Yugi blushes as he stares at Risa's face, Risa hands Yugi a present, something she knitted. Yugi thanks her for the gift and Risa tells him she had to talk to him, then she notices Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Risa tries to touch it, but when she does she quickly turns away with an evil look in her eyes. Yugi asks what's wrong, Risa says it's nothing. She decides to go home and runs away. Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu and Miho fall out of their hiding place. Miho gazes at the gift that Risa knitted, which is a summer vest. It's even hand-knitted, so lots of love must have been put into it! Jounouchi and Honda stand in front of Yuugi and state they're sorry, since they lost their confidence they decide to go home to rethink life. Anzu asks Yugi what he's going to do, Risa seems pretty serious about the whole thing. She wonders if Yugi plans on dating her. Yugi doesn't know; he only met Risa for the first time. Anzu assumes Yugi will turn her down and she stands proudly, saying that's something Yugi would do. Miho wonders if Anzu is jealous, Anzu yells at Miho about how she's only worried as a friend. Second Encounter At night, Yugi plays a game of Duel Monsters with Grandpa. Grandpa has just summoned the Dark Dragon, which turns the tables for Yugi. However, Yugi isn't paying attention. Grandpa notices this and wonders what's up. Suddenly, in the middle of the game, they phone rings. Yugi answers it, on the other line is Risa. Risa is glad that Yugi remembered her and she asks if they can meet again the next day at the same place. Yugi agrees, this time he plans to call it off with Risa. The next day, Yugi and Risa meet up at Domino Park. Risa hands over hand-knitted socks to him, Yugi stares at them and then decides not to accept them. He asks Risa why she sent him the love letter, Risa replies that she knows Yugi's home is a Game Shop. Well, she went there once and when she saw Yugi she instantly fell in love. Yugi finally comes to an understanding. Risa begins to walk away, but Yugi tells her that she's very pretty. While Risa has her back turned to Yugi, her eyes are evil. She then turns towards Yugi with normal eyes and gives him the socks, hoping they can meet again. Yugi blushes. Keeping the secret At class, Yugi lies to his friends by saying he hasn't seen Risa since the first time they met. Jounouchi, Honda and Miho are sad by that since they were cheering Yugi on, Yugi notices Anzu hasn't said a word. He secretly apologizes to her, knowing that he lied and he decided that next time he´ll do the properly. On the way home from school, Jounouchi suggests they go somewhere nice on their next day off. Yugi sees Risa hiding behind a tree, knowing that he must meet up with her, Yugi announces that he has some important business to take care of. Jounouchi says goodbye to Yugi, and he runs off to her. However, Anzu remains suspicious. Yugi and Risa walk together. A limousine pulls up at a distance, Kaiba walks out and notices Yugi with Risa. Kaiba has a bad feeling about Risa. Yugi's illness Anzu knows that Risa isn't good for Yugi and he isn´t capable of turning her down. She angrily decides to head to Yugi's home to get things straighten out with him. When she gets there, Grandpa tells her that Yugi is sick. However, Anzu decides to see him anyway, she runs up to Yuugi's room and opens the door. There, she sees Yugi lying in bed with Risa right by his side. Anzu demands to know why she's there, Risa insists that she be quiet because Yugi is sleeping. She mentions that the house doesn't have any medicine. So Anzu runs off to the pharmacy to get some. As she turns the corner, the evil Risa pops out from behind the corner. Anzu comes back with the medicine, but Risa is already there with some. Anzu wonders how she got the medicine so quickly. In the room is also Jonouchi, he met up with Risa at the pharmacy and decided to check on Yugi himself too. Yugi insists that he's fine. Suddenly, Risa notices that she's out of ice so Anzu runs off again to buy some and runs back with some ice, wondering what's up with Risa. When she gets to Yugi's room, Risa already has some. Yugi tells Anzu to just sit back and relax, Honda is also in the room. He explains that he ran into Risa when she was looking for some ice. The ice was heavy, so Honda decided to carry it for her. Anzu asks Yugi if he likes mandarins he says yes, so Anzu decides to go to the store again and get some. She throws her back of ice at Honda and runs out the door. When Anzu arrives at the supermarket, she takes the escalator down. However, the evil Risa is on the escalator that's going up. She pushes Anzu hard and Anzu falls to the bottom of the escalator. Anzu looks up and sees Risa running away. When Anzu runs into Yuugi's room again, she demands to know what Risa was trying to do. Jonouchi asks what's wrong, Anzu accuses Risa of pushing her down the escalator. Jonouchi and Honda don't know what Anzu is talking about, Risa has been in the room the whole time! Anzu doesn't understand. She asks Yugi for confirmation, and Yugi says Risa never left the room. Risa says not to worry about it, her face is common that it can be seen everywhere. Anzu wonders if she wasn't seeing things correctly, but she was sure it was Risa. Risa stands up and states she's going home, Jonouchi and Honda are disappointed she's leaving so soon. Risa asks Yugi for a favor: She wants to keep something that belongs to Yugi so that she can always remember him. Suddenly, Risa sees Yugi's Duel Monster cards, she particularly likes the Violet Hekate card and asks to keep it. Yugi tells her that that's the only card that's off limits because he received it from someone very important to him, Anzu knows it's her. Yugi offers her any of his other cards, but Risa declines. She decides to head off without anything. Jonouchi and Honda blame him for making Risa sad. Anzu yells at them, as Yugi quietly apologizes to Risa. The Kageyama sisters As the sun begins to set, Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu take their leave. Yugi thanks them for their support. Jounouchi and Honda tell Yugi to get some rest since it's important to recover from a cold. Anzu yells at Yugi to hurry up and get back to bed. He says his temperature has gone down, but Anzu refuses to accept that. Honda whispers to Jounouchi that Anzu is like an overprotective wife. As Yugi walks through the door, he thanks Anzu for her support. As Yugi walks up the stairs to his room, he hears something. Inside Yugi's room is the evil Risa, who is frantically looking for the Violet Hekate card. Yugi turns on the light and sees Risa with her evil eyes. She grabs Yugi and tells him to hand over the card. As Risa takes Yugi to the ground, an object flies out Yugi's window, breaking the window's glass. Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu see this and think something is wrong. They rush up to Yugi's room and see Risa pinning Yugi to the floor. Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu are surprised to see this. Yugi takes his Millenium Puzzle and swings it at Risa, breaking free from her grip. Anzu knows that Risa was after that card from the very beginning, Yugi can't believe Risa would do something like this. Risa takes out her whip and flings it at them. The group runs out of the room just in time. Risa smiles, knowing that they can't run. Honda opens the door to outside, but Risa jumps down and blocks the exit. Screaming in horror, Honda immediately shuts the door, and the group finds another way out. However, Risa also blocks that way too. Jounouchi tackles Risa to the ground, while Yugi and Anzu escape. Unfortunately, Jounouchi can't hold down Risa for very long, as she whips him and breaks free. take the Millennium Puzzle.]] Meanwhile, Yugi and Anzu run down the streets. They soon face Risa again, but this time there are three Risas, and they have Yugi and Anzu surrounded. One of the Risas uses her whip to snatch Yugi's Millenium Puzzle away from him. She challenges Yugi to a Duel with the Millenium Puzzle and the Violet Hecate card at stake. Yugi knows he has no choice, so he accepts the challenge. They all head down to the huge mansion where the Kageyama sisters live. One of them explains the rules: * Each side has 2000 Life Points * The winner keeps the "Violet Hecate" card and the Millennium Puzzle. Featured Duel Yugi Mutou vs The Kageyama sisters Yugi's turn Yugi has "Rock-Gun", "Sleeping Worm", "Ghost", "Clock Card" and "Mushroom Man" in his hand. He Summons "Sleeping Worm" in Defense Position. Kageyama sisters' turn The Kageyama sisters summon "Red Hecate" in Attack Position. "Red Hecate" attacks and destroys "Sleeping Worm". Yugi's turn Yugi activates "Clock Card" to revive "Sleeping Worm" and turn it into "Iron Beetle" Kageyama sisters' turn The Kageyama sisters Summon "Yellow Hecate" and attack "Iron Beetle" with the "Hecate" sisters. Kaiba arrives and takes Yugi's place. He allows the Kageyama Sisters to put the "Violet Hecate" card in their Deck. Kaiba's turn Kaiba Summons "Cyclops" Kageyama Sisters' turn The "Hecate" sisters attack and destroy "Cyclops". Kaiba's turn Kaiba Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" ".]] Kageyama sisters' turn The Kageyama sisters Summon "Violet Hecate" and fuse all the "Hecate" sisters into "Gorgon". Since "Gorgon" is in the forest field, its effect is activated; once per turn it cannot be destroyed in battle, which means that only "Blue-Eyes" will be destroyed. Kaiba's turn Kaiba draws and summons another "Blue-Eyes". Both "Blue-Eyes" attack and destroy "Gorgon". Kaiba wins. Featured Cards Cast Notes